


30 Seconds

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Portal (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Stanley spent 30 years of his life trying to bring Ford back. But for Stanford, it was only seconds.





	30 Seconds

_“Some brother you turned out to be! You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family. If you want it so much, then here! You can have ‘em!”_

_“Stanley, Stanley no! Help me!”_

_“What’d I do? No! What do I do?”_

_“STANLEY, HELP ME! Stanl-“ Ford managed to throw his journal at his brother before being ripped from the room and pushed through the portal, blue flames erupting around him, electricity racing through his system, overloading every thought he’d had before. He was suspended in the flames that held him, gravity still reversed and causing him to float through the portal. He struggled to breathe, no air for his lungs to accept. Just when he thought he couldn’t stand it a second longer, he was thrown by another force so that he fell forward, gravity welcoming him to the cold, hard ground. Coughing and wheezing, he was thankful for the air but disoriented._

“I can’t believe it, you’re finally here!”

_Ford looked up and saw an old man down on one knee, holding his arm out with a smile a mile wide. Gaining control of his breath, Ford rocked back on his heels, unsure of the man before him. He tried putting his arms in a defensive position, but he was still struggling to understand his situation to really pose a threat._

“What’re you looking at me like that for, Sixer? It’s me. Stanley.”

_Ford’s eyes widened._

“I finally got you back, Stanford.” _The old man was reaching his hand out towards Ford again. He didn’t know what to say. There’s no way this man could be his brother he was so…old. His voice too gravelly._

 _The man seemed to finally sense his hesitation was not just surprise. His smile drooped some and he lowered his arm slightly._ “Sixer? I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s real. I’m real. You’re here again. It’s been a long time, I know, but I finally got you back.”

_“You can’t be Stanley. Stanley’s not even 30. You’re too old.” Those were the first words Stanford spoke._

_The man picked up his hat and ran a hand through his hair before replacing the fez back on top. (Was that Pa’s fez? How did this man get it?) Abruptly, he started taking off his suit jacket. Then he began unbuttoning his dress shirt._

_“What—what’re you doing?” Ford asked._

“Do you remember the last thing that happened with you and your brother, Stanford?” _Ford shuddered. He and Stanley had fought viciously over one of his journals just before Ford had accidentally been pushed inside the portal._

“Do you remember what happened to Stanley during that fight, Sixer? Do you remember kicking out and watching your brother be burned by the portal’s controls?” _The man had succeeded in pulling off his dress shirt. Ford stood up, staring at this man, amazed at how much he knew. Had Stanley told this man what to say?_

_“I remember. I tried to apologize, but it just made things worse.” Ford put one hand to his neck, ashamed at what he had done to his brother._

“I remember too. And that burn? That is a daily reminder of the fight.” _And with that the man turned to the side so that his right shoulder showed. He pushed the right sleeve down so that a marking could be seen. It almost looked like a tattoo, but Ford could clearly see it for what it was: a burn, healed over for many years, but a brand in the skin of this man in the same place Ford had inadvertently branded his brother a few minutes ago._

_“That scar…that’s the mark that would be on Stan’s back. How--?” Ford shook his head. **No.** This **couldn’t** be Stanley. He’d only just been pushed through! How could so much time have passed and yet it feel like it was nothing for him? _

_A hand reached out and caught his arm just as he would have crashed to the ground. Another hand snaked around so it held both shoulders, cradling him to the ground softly. Ford felt light-headed, dizzy, confused._

_“Stanley, no—I can’t believe this. How…?”_

“I don’t know, Sixer. But we can figure it out, together. I spent the last thirty years of my life trying to get you back. I’m not letting you go now.”

_Ford nodded and closed his eyes. He could face the questions pouring into his brain later. He could ask Stanley everything later. For now he gave in to the inky darkness at the corners of his mind. He passed out, unaware of the few tears that dropped from Stanley’s face onto his, tears that signaled joy at his return, and a fear of what their future would hold._

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some cool art for this idea once, and then I never found it again. If you think you've seen it/have a link, hmu and I'll post the link.  
> Edit: Found the art! here it is: https://mythomagically-delicious.tumblr.com/post/167019908350/dirtybroshipper-ugh-ive-been-torturing-myself  
>  
> 
> But also, ugh, this would really suck for Stan, for his brother to still be thirty years younger when he comes through (but entirely less problematic-relationally, probably).


End file.
